The present invention teaches that a novel alternative approach to the distribution of multi-detector placement throughout a home or edifice can be simplified and reduced in the number of detectors required. The reduction can practically be reduced to the actual number of heater/boilers in place within the confines of said home or edifice,
i.e. one heater/boiler yields one novel detector of said present invention.
With current prior art, the number and placement of carbon monoxide detectors remains a tedious and costly venture and the effectiveness of the outcome depends on the installation. If the installation is in question, then the risks are with the safety of the consumer. The present invention offers a microcontroller based method means for completely controlling the periodic and constant interrogation for the presence of carbon monoxide at the source of the carbon monoxide, which is from the burner itself. With current prior art, all of the detection method means is for placement of individual CO detectors, by best “guess-estimate” techniques. With the current prior art, placing various CO detectors throughout a home or edifice can be problematic because determining position and accessibility for maintenance varies from room to room. Not taking care in the initial installation compromises the effectiveness of said CO detectors in place. With prior art CO detectors, capturing a sample of the ambient air for each room area depends completely on Brownian Movement Dynamics and the quantity or concentration of carbon monoxide at the CO sensor contained within the prior art CO detector means. FIG. 1A is a three dimensional graphic representation of Brownian Movement Dynamics, which shows the pseudo-random distribution of carbon monoxide, other extraneous gases and dust particles. The dynamics of this movement varies greatly from room to room and other factors involved in said movement such as temperature, extraneous convection currents of air, and room size are all contribute to the complexity. Striking as it may seem, all prior art omits the advantageous solution of considering the actual potential source of carbon monoxide in a home or edifice that has a centralized heating system, as a place of detection means. That source is the heating system itself. Quite fundamental, yet ignored by current prior art method means. Ergo, the novelty and intention of the present invention is for placing the carbon dioxide detection method means as close to the burner or boiler as possible. For it should be obvious to anyone steeped in the art, that the burner or boiler is the prime source of carbon monoxide that is mixed with the hot air and distributed, by way a circulating duct means, to all rooms throughout a home or edifice. It should further be obvious to anyone steeped in the art that if a carbon monoxide detector method means of the present invention is placed at said burner or boiler source, the effectiveness and “assured safety” associated with the present invention CO detector method means is optimized. Another intention of the present invention is for the instant furnace burner or boiler heater shut down and annunciate to all occupants that carbon monoxide is detected. Another feature of the present invention is its wireless feature that can send wireless data to remote receivers, such as personal computers incorporated into a more complex scheme for home or commercial use. Further it should be obvious to anyone steeped in the art that the present invention, being required to have its placement at the burner or boiler source, reduces the number of prior art room CO detectors to zero. The present invention is the only method means necessary for an optimized CO detection system. This reduces the cost and complexity of a CO detection system greatly, which is another intention of the present invention. The cost factor advantage of the present invention versus that of current prior art, is further enhanced and understood by the following comparison:
Current Prior ArtThe Present InventionRequires a CO detector for each room.Requires only one CO detector at burneror boiler source.Placement of each detector can beUses a novel means of placement nearestproblematic.to the burner or boiler.Depends on Brownian Movement forUses a novel means for instantly capturingdetection for obtaining samples to contactair samples from the heater source viathe CO sensor. Highly dependent on roomduct-work and sends the sample to thedynamics, relating to air flow.internal sensor by a fan means.Uses simple pass by means for detectionUses a microcontroller to constantlyand annunciation. Can encounter delays inupdate and interrogate for carbondetecting carbon monoxide.monoxide presence, and instantannunciation by local or remote means.Power source: The majority use a batteryPower source: power line. (There is nobattery because if there is no power, thereis no need to monitor as the furnace or theboiler will not generate CO if it does nothave power).Annunciation is local to the CO detector inWireless remote operation.each room. Possible problem of hearingAnnunciation is both local and remote viafrom room to room.wireless transfer to a personal computer.Can interrogate and sample air from theburner or boiler whether the furnacesystem duct fan is on or not.Shutting down the furnace is the task ofMajor advantage: Can shut down thethe consumer, if they alerted in time beforefurnace burner or boiler instantly uponthey are asphyxiated.detection of carbon monoxide.Time delays for shut down.Shut down: Instant.Average price per prior art CO detector:Although the price is more than one unit,$55.cost is less than the average price of aprior art installation for a five room home.Non existent safety compromises.